


Meaningless

by Chuui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuui/pseuds/Chuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had finally accomplished his goal, he stood at the very top of the country, but it was all meaningless if she wasn't there. Royai. Deathfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

He had finally accomplished his goal.

He reclined back in his chair as the new Fuhrer, glancing around his new magnificent office. The air itself seemed to give off a hint of authority and he carefully took in his new surroundings. Everything he had worked so hard for, everything was within his grasp, but he still felt empty, something was missing.

She was not there.

It had been three years since she left him. Every night he remembered the last moments with her, cradling her in his arms as she slowly faded into a never ending slumber. It ate away at him every single day; she had died for him, because of his silly dream. In that moment he wanted desperately to join her, wherever she was now. A life without her seemed meaningless, but he knew he couldn't do it. She would have never forgiven him if he had given up on his dream, everything they had worked for, what she had given away her life for. No. He couldn't.

That why he solemnly worked his hardest to avenge her passing, he did everything he could do until he was finally here, sitting in the top chair of Amestris. He had his eyes set on the future of his country his entire life yet when he was finally there he couldn't do a thing. He had always imagined this moment differently, with her by his side the entire time, she would be the first person to congratulate him, to be the one to say "We finally did it." We finally did it.

It was in that moment he realized he had not accomplished his goal at all. Yes he wanted to bring peace to Amestris, make the country a better place, but what he really wanted was to do all of that with her. The crushing realization tugged at his insides, it tore him apart. He couldn't do anything without her; all he wanted was to be with her. He met his resolve; he had finally reached the top, and now it was time to plunge right back down to the bottom. They were her words, even into hell.

A shot rang through Central military headquarters as everyone barreled into the Fuhrer's office. There he lay motionless on the floor, the blood pooling as it seeped from his crown. There would not be any investigation, no immediate search of the premises, and no hunt for anyone who would dare point a gun to the man at the top of the country.

The gun lay in Roy's own hand.


End file.
